Wubbzy
Wubbzy is the main character and protagonist of the show [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]]. Wubbzy is best friends with Widget, Walden, and Daizy. Wubbzy is a curious and carefree little guy who spends his days chasing flutterflies, eating ice cream cones, and playing games of kickety-kick ball and hippity-hopscotch. All Wubbzy wants to do is play, play, play! Whenever Wubbzy runs into a problem, he relies on the help and advice from his friends. Description Wubbzy lives in the town Wuzzleburg. He has fun with his best friends, Widget, Walden and Daizy. His other friends are Huggy, Buggy and Earl. He loves playing with all of his friends. His favorite sport is kickety-kick ball. Usually, when something bad happens to him, his friends always help him out. Wubbzy's favorite phrase is "Wow!". He often uses it as a greeting to the audience at the beginning of each episode. He also uses it to greet the other characters, though sometimes he says "hi" instead. Wubbzy also says "Wow! Wow!" in excitement. This usually happens when he spots three astonishing items in a row. When he sees the '''first' item, he often exclaims "Wow!" When he sees a second astonishing item, he yells "Wow! Wow!". When he sees a third astonishing item, he says "Wow" three times, "Wow! Wow! Wow!". Looks ﻿Wubbzy is yellow. He has two black eyes and a long, bendy tail. His black nose is an oval shape. Wubbzy has two short ears sticking out of the top of his head and two hands with four fingers on each. He has two average-size arms and two round feet attached to small legs. Appearances ﻿Wubbzy has appeared in every episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, as he is the title character. He is the only one of the four main characters to have appeared in every one. Wubbzy made his first appearance in the pilot episode, A Tale of Tails.'' ''Wubbzy's last appearance was in Woozy Walden, the series finale of the show. Creation and Development ﻿Wubbzy first appeared in an unpublished comic book by Bob Boyle and Viviana Ogawa titled ''The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted ''in which he was named "Mopsy". His shape was rounder than in the television series. Gallery 2978931078_4aa7ff9a66_o.jpg|Model and Rules Sheet Wubbzy (1).png Wubbzy.png Wubbzy.jpg Wubbzy1.png 3_big.jpg Decal - Wubbzy in Air.png Decal - Springing Wubbzy.png Decal - Bouncing Wubbzys.png Decal - Wubbzy Dancing with His Hands On His Hips.png Decal - Curly-Tailed Wubbzy.png 4_big.jpg Decal - Wubbzy Making Funny Faces.png Thumb-wubbzy.jpg Decal - Funky Wubbzy.png Decal - Rockstar Wubbzy.png Decal - Party Hat Wubbzy.png Decal - Butterfly Wubbzy.png Decal - School Hat Wubbzy.png Decal - Bedtime Wubbzy.png Decal - Pink Hair Wubbzy.png Decal - Fingerpaint Wubbzy.png Decal - Lion Wubbzy.png Decal - Alien Wubbzy.png wow_wow_wubbzy-11857.png Decal - Messy Marshmallow Wubbzy.png Decal - Tree Tail Wubbzy.png Decal - Patriotic Wubbzy.png Decal - Valentine Wubbzy.png 4232730328_ac1aa50366.jpg Decal - Food Friends.png Decal - Pirate Friends.png 542029_407328769342155_1369106584_n.jpg 66408_411820008893031_630143460_n.jpg 14384_377480418993657_1236592569_n.jpg 379120_378254955582870_1912842958_n.jpg Decal - Halloween Wubbzys.png WtS - Wubbzy In Dinosaur Costume A.png Chirp-A-Roo 3000.png Wings for Tooth Fairy Costume.png Wubbzy in a Bird Costume.png Wubbzy On Kickety-Kick Ball.png Wubbzy the Star.png iWubbzy 002.png iWubbzy 003.png iWubbzy 004.png iWubbzy 005.png iWubbzy 006.png iWubbzy 007.png iWubbzy 008.png iWubbzy 009.png iWubbzy 010.png iWubbzy 011.png iWubbzy 012.png iWubbzy 013.png iWubbzy 014.png iWubbzy 015.png iWubbzy 016.png iWubbzy 017.png iWubbzy 018.png iWubbzy 019.png iWubbzy 020.png iWubbzy 021.png iWubbzy 022.png iWubbzy 023.png iWubbzy 024.png iWubbzy 025.png iWubbzy 026.png iWubbzy 027.png iWubbzy 028.png iWubbzy 029.png iWubbzy 030.png iWubbzy 031.png iWubbzy 032.png Many Wubbzys.png 3199075341_07fe8c6ba7_o.jpg all wubbzys from season 2.jpg Wubbzy Under Sheet.png Wubbzy Getting a Hayride.png Wubbzy Drops Cake On Himself.png The Wubbzy Wiggle (song) - 226.png Wubbzy In a Space Suit.png Purple Painted Wubbzy.png Purple Painted Wubbzy with Stickers.png Wubbzy in an Easter Basket.png Wubbzy, Widget and Walden (Wuzzles).png Wubbzy and Daizy Fight Over Train Set.png Wubbzy and Daizy Share Train Set.png Magic - 075.png 73872_390414844366881_1980914090_n.jpg 385695_370738676334498_545672422_n.jpg 602321_377666338975065_836473772_n.jpg 21818_386583271416705_1868978969_n.jpg Wubbzy’s Train Adventure App Icon.png 558743_365167926891573_1437117349_n.jpg 66307_372021272872905_518629817_n.jpg Wubbzy Emerges From School Materials.png CSWM - Noode and Doodle: Doodle and Noodle.png CSWM - Wubbzy in a Bird Costume Talks on Walkie-Talkie.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 2.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 3.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 4.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 5.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 6.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 7.png Let's Be Quiet - Wubbzy Jamming 8.png 2014-06-20 11.41.31 am.jpg 2014-06-20 10.56.59 am.jpg 2014-06-20 11.27.54 am.jpg 2014-06-20 11.59.57 am.jpg February 09, 2007 - Stuck in the Middle with You!.png Daizy Says it Was an Accident.png Daizy Asks Wubbzy What's Wrong.png Wubbzy's Sure He'll Win Show and Tell.png TNN - Wubbzy in Swimming Gear.png TNN - Wubbzy's Got the Nasty Nose! 2.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Pretty.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Funny.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Cloudy.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Arty.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Hairy.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Merry.png TNN - Wubbzy Looks Too Scary.png TNN - Wubbzy's Nose is Too Oinky.png TNN - Wubbzy's Nose is Too Quacky.png TNN - Wubbzy's Nose is Too Trumpety.png TNN - Wubbzy's Costume is Too Ropy.png TNN - Wubbzy's Costume is Too Sporty.png TNN - Wubbzy's Costume is Too Buzzy.png TNN - Wubbzy Wearing a Deep Sea Diving Helmet.png DHS - Disguised Wubbzy With 'Hair' Done.png Get-off-my-lawn.jpg Imagine - 023.png Imagine - 033.png Imagine - 044.png Imagine - 048.png Imagine - 061.png Imagine - 063.png Imagine - 065.png Imagine - 068.png WWWD - Wubbzy in Widget's Outfit.png WWWD - Wubbzy in Walden's Glasses.png Let's Be Quiet - Beautiful Meadow.png Wish you were here!.jpg|ME TOO!! Poofy Wubbzy 3.png Pool Wubbzy (Empty).png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Ghost Sheet.png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Witch Costume.png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Werewolf Costume.png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Lawyer Costume.png TGoW - Wubbzy In a Frankenstein's Monster Costume.png TGoW - Wubbzy Dressed Up as the Hairy, Scary Monster From Planet Doom.png Wubbzy Dressed Up For the Cold.png Wacky Hat Day - Wubbzy in Space.png WI - Wubbzy Performing.png Sing a Song - 090.png Sing a Song - 092.png Sing a Song - 093.png Sing a Song - 102.png Sing a Song - 173.png Sing a Song - 205.png Sing a Song - 215.png Sing a Song - 217.png Sing a Song - 219.png Sing a Song - 222.png Sing a Song - 225.png Sing a Song - 228.png Sing a Song - 229.png Sing a Song - 231.png WWJ - Wubbzy Wonders What He'll Ride Next.png TBWC - Wubbzy Wearing Fluffy Costume.png TBWC - Wubbzy Wearing Puffy Costume.png TBWC - Wubbzy Wearing Stuffy Costume.png TBWC - Wubbzy Wearing Perfect Costume.png TBWC - They Make it Fun!.png TBWC - Wubbzy Sings it Out Loud!!!.png TBWC - Wubbzy Sings it Out Soft....png LCW - Wubbzy's a Train Conductor.png LCW - Wubbzy Imagines He's a Star.png LCW - Wubbzy Imagines He's a Star 2.png LCW - Wubbzy Imagines He's a Star 3.png LCW - Wubbzy's Big Part.png AWiB - Wubbzy's a Star.png AWiB - Wubbzy as a Scientist.png AWiB - Wubbzy as a Pirate.png AWiB - Wubbzy Is About to Start Driving.png AWiB - Wubbzy Flying Over the Wubb Girlz.png ByeByeBirdies.png ItsSomethingReallySpecial.png|"The special thing must be inside!" wubbzywalden.png|"This time I'll do it the Walden way! Scientifically of course." Trivia * According to the photos in "Puddle Muddle", Wubbzy would be at least 12 years of age, like Widget and Walden. * In "A Tale of Tails", Wubbzy has a slightly deeper voice. This is also represented in a slightly different manner throughout the production course of Season 2. es:Wubbzy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Yellow characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2